All Hail King Julien: Return To Madagascar
by Bright On Ideas
Summary: After the continuity, the lemurs get homesick and decide to go back home to Madagascar. On their journey, they will get encounters from old friends and foes. If they make it back home alive, will the kingdom be found the same way? Find out by reading this story.


**A/N: Hi guys. As a fan of Madagascar, The Penguins of Madagascar and All Hail King Julien, I was inspired to make this. Hope you enjoy.**

In Central Park Zoo in New York, Manhattan, the animals were at their respective habitats, entertaining the people, minus Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman, who were on their world tour.

At the lemur habitat, King Julien, Maurice and Mort were at their bouncy house, jumping away as the people cheered.

"You know what, Maurice?" King Julien asked. "Following the New York giants was one of the best ideas I ever had."

"It was actually my idea, but you're right."

"No having to worry about us being eaten by the foosa," Mort added. "Or being hunted by the souls of my Aunt Rudy and my 11 dead wives." King Julien and Maurice stare at Mort wide-eyed, stopping their bouncing. "What?" Mort asked.

"Now that I think about it, King Julien, I'm starting to miss Madagascar," Maurice said. "It doesn't feel the same waking up to Alice's shouting instead of waking up to a calm day."

"It does feel better when King Julien kicks me away from him and the throne room and down the baobab tree when I get too close to his feet," Mort added, kissing King Julien's feet, who responds by kicking Mort to the chimp habitat, oblivious to the humans checking out other habitats.

"I miss all my peeps and all the adventures we had together," King Julien said, tearing up. "That's it! Maurice! Mort! Pack up! We're going back to my kingdom!"

"Well said, your majesty," Maurice agreed. "We should check out how the lemurs are while being governed by that gecko." "Worst idea ever!" He muttered under his pretend cough.

"I'll just ignore your cough, Mo-Mo," King Julien said, rolling his eyes. "But we need a way to get home."

"Might I suggest the penguins, my king?" Mort asked, back from outside, eating a piece of red licorice.

"Fine," KJ said. "Let's go."

* * *

At the penguin habitat, Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico were working on a rocket, wearing dark tinted glasses.

"Wrench." Kowalski requested and Rico spat one out handed it to him and he used it. "Blowtorch." The same happens. "And… done." Kowalski says and the four all take off the glasses. "Emperor Penguin 17.0 is ready. Thanks to me, we will travel back to Antarctica."

"Splendid," Private said. "Much better to use our own transport than to stowaway on a ship and take over like some pirates."

"It'd better work unlike the first 16 ideas, Kowalski," said Skipper. **(A/N: Burn!)**

"I'm 99.98% sure that this will work," Kowalski said.

[You said that when we fixed that submarine. That was the first idea,] Rico said in his gibberish. (A/N: [] =translate)

"Let's just gate this over with," Kowalski said as he plugged his calculator to a plug in the rocket's control system. He then made a large calculation and got an answer. "Okay."

The penguins all stared at the map. "According to my calculations, the rocket should land around…" He then draws a small circle around an island. "Here."

"Oh, come on!" Skipper groaned.

"Blimey!" Private said.

"Dang it, science!" Kowalski exclaimed. "How could you betray me?!"

"Madagascar!" they all groaned.

"A failure!" Kowalski said.

"Rico, blow it up!" Skipper cried.

Rico coughed up a bunch of dynamite and was about to blow the rocket up when the lemurs walk into the lair. "Wait, silly penguins!" KJ said.

The penguins just stared blankly as the dynamite blew up in Rico's face (literally), leaving him in a smoky mess.

* * *

Later, at the lemur habitat, the lemurs were explaining things to the penguins, all slurping fruit smoothies.

"So, you want to borrow our rocket to go to Madagascar?" Skipper asked. Maurice nodded.

"Getting homesick?" Skipper asked. KJ nodded.

"I know you most likely will say no like all the other times but please, my peeps nee-" King Julien said before Skipper cut him short.

"You can borrow it," he said.

"Really?" All three lemurs asked.

"In fact, you can keep it,"

"Why?" KJ asked, surprised the most.

"You know, out of the goodness of our hearts," Private said. "The Lunacorns must be working on you, Skipper."

"What, no!" Skipper replied. "The sooner these three are outta here the sooner we work on Emperor Penguin 18.0. May I remind you that seven of them didn't make it cause of these dimwits?"

"Point taken," Private sighed.

"But first we must train these three to be rocket-worthy," Kowalski said.

"Please," KJ said. "We don't need any of that. We trained all that stuff from our Russian space chimp buddy Stanislav and my old bodyguard Clover."

"Wow. Just imagine how Clover is right now as we speak," Maurice said.

"She and Sage must have started a family by now," Mort added.

"What are we waiting for then?" KJ said. "Let's go."

The three started running towards the penguin habitat but they bumped into the penguins as they were about to go into the lair, knocking the three into the pool.

"Not yet," Kowalski said. "It has been over a year since we met you. Who knows how long it would have been since you took that training course? "You need training."

"Fine," KJ groaned.

"Put on your uniform, lemurs," Skipper said. "Cause it's training time. Penguin style."

"Rocket training montage time!" KJ said.

* * *

_Cue 'Man on the Globe' from the AHKJ episode 'Monkey Planet'_

At the lemur habitat, the lemurs were doing push-ups while the penguins were managing their progress. Maurice and Mort were putting more effort and stopped for a break at the fifth one but KJ barely did one before collapsing.

* * *

The lemurs were then running around the Central Park Zoo (KJ was being carried by Maurice) with Leonard, who was actually winning when Maurice collapsed face-first, causing KJ to fall on his booty. Mort then caught up and collapsed face-first.

* * *

At the otter habitat, the lemurs were being taught by Marlene to hold their breath underwater, Mort floating because of his weight and the air on his lungs. KJ resurfaced and coughed some water out. "How long was I underwater? *Coughs* It must be a new record."

"5 seconds," Marlene said, resurfacing.

"Yes! New personal best!" KJ laughed as Mort surfaced, still breathing underwater.

* * *

At the gorilla habitat, Bada was swinging Mort around via rope while Bing punched Mort and Joey gave Mort quick kicks every time they saw him.

Skipper gave the signal and they all stop, Bada letting go of the rope and Mort goes to the rest of the group, bruised, dazed and ready to puke as the group braced themselves and Mort just relaxed, then did the same again, and paused again. "What's everybody looking at?" he asked, then tried to puke again, then stopped. "Nope, I've got nothing."

* * *

At the penguin's lair, the three lemurs were doing the heroic slow-motion walk as KJ walked into the screen's view and bumped into Mort, who started cuddling with his feet. "Huzzah! You've perfected the heroic slow-motion walk. It's probably the single-most important skill for an astronaut to master!" Kowalski said as KJ kicked Mort away.

"You're ready," Skipper confirmed.

_End cue_

* * *

"Wait, one last problem," Maurice said. "We lost the throne room when we tried to come here. Where will we discuss our matters when we get to Madagascar?"

"Oh, that?" Kowalski asked. "Our first Emperor Penguin was a teleporter. We targeted that plane and not only did it teleport here, but it was in the same condition we found it on arrival in Madagascar, but the plane would take too long to function, so we teleported it to Madagascar, where it belonged."

"Say what?!" Maurice exclaimed.

* * *

At Central Park, on a closed weekend, all the animals (of Central Park Zoo or just Central Park) were gathered to greet their friends goodbye, Leonard being carried by Phil since he was asleep.

Kowalski had just finished making his control station and had made a connection to Timo in Madagascar to expect the lemurs to return.

"You'd better give Mort some coffee, Kowalski," Timo said over the communication link. "That would add a brain among the three to pilot the rocket."

"Copied that, fellow intelligent creature," Kowalski replied.

"Okay, it's show time," KJ said before turning to the animals. "Animals of Central Park, every time I look at you, I remember all the fun all of us had together. In Joey's case, not so much."

"The feeling is mutual, mate," the British-accented red kangaroo said.

"As KJ was saying, we had so many good times together and it's a shame we have to leave you all," Maurice said on the verge of tears.

"We might no longer be here or vice versa, but we'll always be in each other's hearts," Mort said, crying.

"Aww!" the animals said, crowding them and squeezing them tight in a hug.

"Okay! We get it! You love us and will miss us," KJ said.

All the animals stopped and Kowalski brought a camera. "Group photo time."

Kowalski set the time to 10 seconds and he joined in on the photo as the camera flashed and Skipper went to check the photo. "It's a keeper."

Later, the penguins copied the photo and framed them before handing the photo to KJ. "You might have been a description of insanity to me, but I'll still miss you guys."

"Same here, killjoy," KJ replied.

Kowalski had just finished giving Mort (with struggle) his coffee and said mouse lemur was twitching in an unpleasant way. Kowalski then handed a coffee kettle to Maurice and said, "Give this to him every time he snaps out of his ingenious state."

"Ok!" KJ said as he kicked Mort into the rocket and put on his helmet. "Goodbye everyone. We'll never forget you."

"Bye!" all the animals said and Maurice burst into tears at that.

The two lemurs entered the rocket and waved goodbye to the animals as Kowalski pressed the ignition button and the rocket flew out of site as the animals looked on, blinking back their tears. "Now that I think about it, won't Alice get fired when the zoo owners discovers animals were lost under her watch?" Private asked.

"She sure will, Private," Skipper said, patting the lad's head.

"Yay!" all the animals cheered.

Skipper took a sip of his tea before gagging and spitting it out. "What the? Is this coffee?"

"I thought it would be nice if you changed your drink for once," Private said. "Is that a problem?"

"That coffee I made was meant for Mort to become intelligent," Kowalski said. "If the coffee is here, then what did we give Mort?"

* * *

In the Emperor Penguin, the lemurs were asleep until a beacon started beeping red, signifying that it was time for the ship to be piloted. "Okay, Smart Mort, time for you to pilot the ship. Are you OK?" Maurice asked before turning around but the Mort he saw was not who he was hoping for.

"OK?" Hippie Mort asked. "Am I OK, man? Can I be reduced to two letters that define me?" He then started sipping more tea.

"Oh my Frank, King Julien!" Maurice exclaimed, waking King Julien up. "The penguins gave Mort coffee instead of tea and we have no pilot for the rocket!"

"Hippie Mort is back? I love that guy," KJ said. "But in situations like this, we know what to do."

The two then start screaming their little heads out as the rocket jettisons into another land.

**A/N: Guys, hope you enjoyed the first episode of AHKJ: Return to Madagascar. Spare the sloppy concept, changes and plot holes. In my defence, the concept is not as bad as Winx Club Season 8 on how the Winx used their past transformations. School's over for me and I'll make the most of my free time. See you in the next chapter. Don't forget to fav, follow and review. I'm open to requests, too, so make names if you're guests so no one will take credit for your ideas if I ever use them.**


End file.
